Destiny's child
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: These storys are the telling of what the detiny of the slayer is.
1. Default Chapter Title

The beat goes on  
A Buffy story  
  
Sunnydale high 2001  
  
Dawn summers walks down the halls her older sister walked down not so long ago.   
  
"hey dawn." Crissy said. To her best friend  
  
"hey did you get any notes in miss Palers class." Dawn said  
  
"no way that class is so snooze and crusie."crissy said  
  
They were walking to exit to leave school as it just let out. They were outside looking for their rides.  
  
"is your mom here yet." Crissy said  
  
"no do you want to come over tonight." Dawn said.  
  
"sure no prob that will be tight you sure your mom wont mind though." She replied  
  
"ofcourse not she knows you're my best friend and as many times as you been over my house you still act like a guest." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy came up behind her sister."hey mom's not so cool so I thought I'd come to get my lil sis we can stop by the magic box if you want." Her older sister said  
  
"cool um can crissy come she has never been to the magic box." Dawn said  
  
"sure hey crissy is your mom cool with you coming over tonight." Buffy said  
  
"yeah." Crissy said  
  
the started to walk to the magic box which was not so far away.(magic box)  
  
"hey giles." Buffy said  
  
"hello buffy."hey said. "oh you brought dawn and her little friend."  
  
"yeah she did you got a problem with that." Dawn replied jokingly. Then her and crissy sat looking at spell books.  
  
"yes I finally did it." Anya declared. Buffy walked over to were she was at.  
  
"what did you do." Buffy asked  
  
"I found out how to find a super orgasm." She said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"oh-k, sorry I asked." Buffy said.  
  
Then a u-p-s. delivery man walked in.  
  
"Rupert giles." The delivery man said.  
  
"yes that is me ." he said as walked over and signed for the package.  
  
"what could this be." He said as opened the box which had a big book that had destiny written on it.  
  
"cool look at the cover all metallic and stuff." Buffy said as she walked over to giles.  
  
"well I might as well open it." He said. As he did a letter fell out. He picked it up.  
  
"Dear Rupert,  
I send you this letter because I thought you and your slayer should have it. From my knowledge there is something very big about to happen in sunnydale which I saw in this book. Turn to page 222 to read the prophecy you have to take much caution in this book." The letter read  
  
"who is it from." Buffy said  
  
"it doesn't say." He replied.  
  
" hey buff me and crissy are gonna go walk to the dough nut shop down the street." Dawn said as her and her friend left out.  
  
"so turn to the page already." Anya said.  
  
He did . " the book reads slayer prophecies, the end of an era will become as the gates to hell open freely to let demons roam in and out of hell to the land of of the mouth of hell. The slayer will be rendered defenseless as well as her being out numbered." He stopped.  
  
" is that it." Buffy said  
  
" there is more the slayer will die as all close to her perish in front of her face." He finished reading the prophecy.  
  
"this is bull that wont even happen." She said cleary upset.  
  
Willow and Tara intered the shop. "hi all." Willow said.  
  
"why all so gloomy." She said making a frown.  
  
"there is this prophecy that said we all are gonna die." Buffy said frowning  
  
"look turn that frown upside down that wont happen, glory is like old news now and you still got catching up to do in school you don't have time for all this demon crap." Willow said in an uproar.  
  
" look will don't be acting all out of character people don't like that.' Anya said  
  
"I didn't know I was acting in character.... Anyway buff all I'm saying is that we got things to do than wonder about some big prophecy." Willow said.  
  
Dawn and Crissy walked back in the store. "hi dawnie ." willow said giving dawn a hug  
  
"hi big sis how are you." Dawn said giving buffy a I don't care stare.  
  
"look me and the kids are gonna go home to enjoy some chicken, willow you can come you and tara." She said.  
  
" no I am going to do some research about that thing we just talked about."   
  
(summers house hold)  
  
Dawn and Crissy were in her room playing with the playstation. Buffy was down stairs sweeping the floor in the kitchen. Then the sunset.  
  
"look dawn I'm gonna go to work I will be home in little while." Buffy said.  
  
" buffy you don't have a job." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy shot her a look. "oh the night job." Dawn caught herself.  
  
(cemetery)  
  
buffy was now in a blue shirt and some black leather tight pants. She was chasing a vampire she jumped on his neck bringing him down crashing. She did a jump kick to his face. As she was about to kick him again he took her leg and brought her over his head and tossed her to a grave stone breaking it. She took out her stake an launched in for a kill. The vamp took the stake an broke it.  
  
"now were is your help."he said  
  
she did a bicycle kick sending him flying to the ground. She jumped and landing on top of him she pulled a stake from the back of her pants.  
  
"always carry a spair.' She said and staked him as he burst into dust.  
  
She walked away. "you think it is over child and it's just beginning , slayer." The figure said as he walked away  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
Child of destiny  
"Buffy are you coming for dinner?" dawn said waking her sister up.  
  
"no tell mom to put mine in the microwave please." Buffy replied.  
  
It had been two weeks since they read the ancient prophecy of her dieing. What am I going to do. Why did they burden me with this, why are my friends and family going to die. She thought to herself. She quickly jumped out of bed an ran down stairs.  
  
" look mom I'll be back in a little while got things to do and nasties to slay." Buffy said grabbing a cookie ont the way out. Joyce looked at her daughter an smiled.  
  
A vampire ran around the corner of a crypt. Bam his face smashed into buffy's fist. She then kicked him and staked him. " well that wasn't to hard." She said wiping the dust off her shirt.  
  
Beep Beep. Her new pager went off. 911 she viewed . it was Giles . she walked to the pay phone. "giles whats up I got your page and by the way you never page me."  
  
"Buffy its Willow her and Tara were in a car accident willow was severly hurt hurry to the hospital." He said.  
  
By the time he said hurry to the hospital the phone was already hanging. She ran threw the doors of the hospital in an uproar. She saw Xander,Anya, and Giles sitting out in the lounge.  
  
"what happened." She said hugging Xander  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
Tara walked out of her room. The gang rushed up to her  
  
"Tara are you ok?"  
  
"ye-yes." Tara said.  
  
"what happened is she going to be ok." Anya said now crying  
  
" uh anya are you crying." Xander said  
  
" these damn human emotions they get the best of you it's just that me and willow were all cool after summoning that pesky troll the other night." Anya said  
  
the doctor came threw the door. Buffy rushed to him  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
Hell's angels   
  
(Magic box)  
  
The shooting continued . "giles noooo." Buffy screamed. As she saw her watcher shot.  
  
She jumped from over the counter. She did a round house to one of the acolytes his gun flew out of his hand an she caught it. She started to shoot at the other acolytes. My god this seems like that tomb raider game Dawn plays. They then disappeared leaving Buffy and giles alone. She bent down to see if her watcher was still alive.  
  
"Giles are you ok." She said  
  
"yes well since working here you have to be prepared for everything." He said taking off his bullet proof vest.  
  
"that is very weird a bullet proof vest." She said  
  
" yeah you need things like this to survive." He went on.  
  
The phone ranged .  
  
"hello." She said.  
  
"Hey Buffy.....i'm ok." Willow said.  
  
That instant Buffy's face lit up in joy.  
  
"Willow!." She said jumping up and down.  
  
"you witch I thought I was going to lose you." She said jokingly  
  
"the docs said I can come home in three hours." She said  
  
" ok look I will be there soon."  
  
She hung up. Suddenly the destiny book opened to a blank page and started to write.  
  
"Giles get your booty over here." She said running to the book as he did to.  
  
"it is predestined to telling us the future." He said  
  
the book read dawn of darkness   
  
"could this mean what I think it does." She said  
  
the queen of hallows will walk again to strike the last as she did the first the world will become an open vortex for demons to roam the earth  
  
?what does this mean." She said  
  
"clearly the queen of hollows will destroy you as she did to the first slayer." Giles replied.  
  
The door opened wide but there was not anything there suddenly the wind took shape in an demon form. Buffy started to back up grabbing a crossbow . she did a little roll and started to shoot at the demon. The bolts went right threw him.  
  
" slayer the end is near as the fear begins to rise in you it will be your demise." The demon said then disappearing back into the day light.  
  
"whoa ok that was a little weird." She said  
  
she got her coat and then the door slammed shut by the demon.  
  
Tell me what you think of how the story is going please   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
Gates of hell  
  
It was a bright shiny day in the town of sunnydale. Buffy and her friends were at the park with Dawn and Crissy they were playing valley ball.   
  
"uh can you not throw a ball." Anya said as willow failed to hit Buffy's perfect serve.  
  
The team 1:Buffy and Xander  
  
Team 2 :willow, anya, and tara  
  
"yeah that's right." Xander said as Buffy did a perfect serve.  
  
The sky started to get black very black almost in a instant.  
  
"holy cow .what is happening." Xander said.  
  
"I don't know, willow go call Giles now." She said as willow ran to the phone booth.  
  
The sky started to become a vortex and frogs began to fall from the sky.  
  
"rain of toads." Willow said  
  
"what is that." Xander said.  
  
"well for someone who is a jew knows a lot about the bible." Willow said. "the rain of toads is one of the plagues that god sent down on the non believers when moses was called..... the world is going to end."   
  
(giles house)  
  
"all of this is very true all signs point to the hellmouth reopening . but I cant say for sure." Giles said  
  
"well the whole town of sunnydale is in a frenzy thanks to the sky vortex." Buffy said  
  
"scientist just said we were going to have a big storm oh and the frogs they are a product of frogs having to much frog sex." Willow said  
  
anya laughed. "okay how do frogs have sex could be a cool style." She said giving xander a look.  
  
"anyway, we have to check it out." Buffy said leaving out with a cross bow .  
  
the gang followed with weapons.  
  
(sunnydale high)  
  
"I still cant believe they rebuilt the school." Xander said  
  
"well I can. This school reeks but hey I waited all my life to get into high school." Dawn said.  
  
"oh and if you haven't noticed all of you have got some explaining to do." Crissy said.  
  
"oh damn I forgot you were with us." Buffy said then anya came over to her and snatched the spear gun crissy had and replaced it with the stake she had.  
  
"look I am older and a part of the scooby's you are a moppet." She said.  
  
"well from the looks of it the replaced the old library with the cafeteria." Giles said  
  
"cool that's this way." Dawn said pulling Xanders arm.  
  
"Dawn, look I see what you meant about that happy meal whore anya, she is so totally last season." Crissy said  
  
they entered the cafeteria.  
  
Demons were everywhere snake demons, hellhounds, beast, and incubi, and every other thing you could imagine.  
  
"uh I think we should leave we are totally out numbered like 150 to 7." Anya said.  
  
"yeah she is right." Willow said.  
  
Then a snake demon came in front of the group. It sat it sites on dawn and its eyes started to glow.  
  
"key.' It said.  
  
"uh what the key were." Anya said. As she started to look.  
  
Buffy kicked the demon. She jumped on its back as xander took an axe to its head.  
  
"were is the key the key is very powerful were is it if we have it we can sell it on the black market." Anya said.  
  
  
"let's go." Buffy said as they started to exit   
  
the door was covered in snakes. "jawaywado." Willow said in another language burning the door off.  
  
"you are so going to pay for that." Dawn said smiling at willow.  
  
Demons started to follow them. "there is the slayer let her go if we kill the bitch another will be called let her go." A demon said.  
  
They made it out the door suddenly bats sprung from the trees attacking them. They were smacking them out their way.  
  
" it is true the hellmouth is open again and this time it may be forever." Giles said  
  
"well we still are gonna stop it." Buffy said.  
  
"me and Crissy don't have school in anticipation for the storm." Dawn said  
  
"wait wait wait were is the fucking key do you guys not know how powerful the damn thing is." Anya said.  
  
They all looked at her and rolled their eye's.  
  
(xanders house)  
  
anya opened the door for buffy.  
  
"what do you want, xander is asleep."  
  
"no it is nothing like that, lok we have to talk." Buffy said  
  
"about what?" she simply replied  
  
" the key... look I know who the key is but we have to keep this to our selves."  
  
"sure who is it." Anya said  
  
" the key is.... Dawn my sister, she was sent to me a few months back and these monks wanted me to protect her. Do you know what she is besides a energy source." Buffy said  
  
" a energy source how about the energy source... well you see the key is this sacred being who was created to protect the earth she is the key to life humanity. Many witches worship her as minnow. But anyway she is the second most powerful being but that's all I know. But she is the only way to stop the evil that is already happening. The hellmouth being open that's the only thing some demons want to achieve but the only way the hellmouth can be closed is by the life of the key." Anya said  
  
"no there is another way if I have to shut this damn thing with my bare hands I will." She said.  
  
(buffys house)  
  
"hey dawn." She said to her little sister  
  
"hey" she said . she was getting ready for bed.  
  
"look we have to talk." Buffy said.  
  
"what is it."  
  
"you know how you always said you wanted super powers well you do. You see I was chosen to be the slayer you were sent for me to protect it is like each slayer has mission and this is mine." Buffy said  
  
"so its like your-" she was cutoff   
  
"my destiny." She said  
  
end for now read and review   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
Destiny's child:End game 1  
  
The end is near. The world is changing for no reason. Demons were everywhere running the streets. The churches all banned together wondering if tomorrow will ever come. Buffy and the Scooby gang were at her house. This was the worlds last resort her and the others. Willow put a protection spell over the house so that it cant be harmed.  
  
(Buffy's house)  
  
"guys what are we going to do." Buffy said.  
  
"the end is here." Xander said.  
  
"liabech he brought all of this." Giles said.  
  
"just cause he wanted to re live the old old days." Willow said  
  
joyce and dawn were upstairs in her room.  
  
"mom you knew I wasn't yours and you still let me believe that I was your daughter." Dawn saiud.  
  
"look honey no matter what you will always be my daughter.... I love you no matter what and I will die to protect you." Joyce said.  
  
"but I have to die or something you know that I'm this key and that means some one wants to use it for something." Dawn said frowning  
  
"me and Buffy will protect you." Joyce said.  
  
"you don't understand I kinda got the hint when you and giles and Buffy were talking when he got back from England." Dawn said.  
  
"honey everything will be okay." Joyce said.  
  
"no mom it wont I am only fourteen I don't want to die as long as I lived or thought I did wanted to be something special... you know like a lawyer like Alley Mcbeal .... But now that wont happen." She said.  
  
"hey guys." Buffy said as she entered the room. "look I know everything is kinda crazy here but I promise everything will be okay... promise. I love you I know that nothing is good in the world right now." She said.  
  
"let's go downstairs ." dawn said   
  
they flicked threw all the local stations which were all news specials trying to do coverage on the demon massacre   
  
"this is Julie chen with nbc , the local town of sunnydale is the main place for the monsters that are being let loose all over the world. The military is covering everything." She said  
  
the screen flashed to riley shooting a demon.  
  
"hey look its Riley." Anya said.  
  
"yeah look at him being military guy." Dawn said.  
  
"well back to the subject what are we going to do to stop liabech." Buffy said.  
  
"we are going to need to find were he is staying." Giles said.  
  
"well I know of only one person who is capable of knowing were liabech could be." Willow said.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said. As she started out the door. "mom I will stop by the market." She said grabbing her crossbow and purse.  
  
She was walking in the street. There were shattered car parts everywhere. Demons were running in the streets. She saw them and headed for the alley. Suddenly ten vamps cornered her.  
  
"uh look I don't want to fight." She said.  
  
" you did much hurt to our kind now it is pay back." One vamp said.  
  
" as you can see this is not my world anymore. I used to have a grip on things I had to search for vamps now you can find them on your door step." She said.  
  
"we have no fear, we work for liabech king of our kind. His final act is coming when the earth is swallowed into hell." The vamp said.  
  
"look not really wanting to carry on conversation you know I cant stop him so why don't you tell me when this is going down?" she said  
  
"three days from now." He said.  
  
"cool." She said.  
  
She quickly lunged into a summersault smacking her foot into two of their faces. Two vamps came from behind her kicking her. "ow." She said. She then kicked them.  
She knew she was out numbered. So she did the only thing she could. Run. She ran around the corner. To only find three more vamps. She did a flip over top of them and continued to run.   
  
(spikes crypt)  
  
Buffy was thrown threw the door.  
  
"bloody hell cant you ever knock." He said.  
  
"hi Spike, I kinda need your help." She said as he vamped out.  
  
They started to fight the vamps. He threw her a stake. She caught it. She tripped one of them staking him as he landed on the ground. spike killed three of them. She threw one of them out the door. He finished two more. As did she.  
  
"good fight." He said.  
  
"you got some good moves." She said  
  
"so do you beautiful." Spike said.  
  
"this could be our last night in the world any thing you want to finish that you started." She said.  
  
"yeah." He said walking over to her. " I never thought I'd be telling you this but I love you." He said  
  
she burst into laughter " you love me now that's funny.. you don't have a heart you cant love anyone least of all.... Me." She said as she looked to him. He was clearly hurt. "you loved dru didn't you." She said. He nodded . "vampires don't usually have hearts but I guess you do. We cant have anything between us, you do know that but I really cherish our friend ship if you can really call it that." She said. She walked over to him. "but we will never no if...." She said.  
  
"I get it stop." He said.  
  
"no you don't." she said she took him and kissed him. "never speak of this again.... Or can you say missing body parts." She said.  
  
"so why are you here." He said. " this really isn't your neck of the woods since the hellmouth opened."   
  
"look do you know were liabech is?" she said.  
  
"angel's mansion. That is word on the street." He replied.  
  
"thanks look I might need your help later on tomorrow." She said leaving out.  
  
(Angel's mansion)  
  
"the final piece is almost in place only thing we need is the key." Liabech said.  
  
"yes that's all we need." Glory said. " the key is with the slayer."  
  
"that's all I needed to know." He said  
  
he walked over to her and shot out beams from his hand and banished her back to hell.  
  
"you had your chance and you failed now the slayer is playing on my turf." He said.  
  
(Buffy's house)  
  
"look we are going to stop liabech and glory tomorrow." Buffy said.  
  
"we need some major help, so I called Angel and he said he could help so he should be here soon." Willow said.  
  
"we need more help are their any more supernatural people in the world." Buffy said.  
  
"there are the three witches the power of three all that yadda yadda yadda stuff they are very strong." Anya said.  
  
"I have heard of them." Giles said " can you contact them."  
  
"uh hello resident witch here so I think not." Willow said.  
  
"there is the witchblade wearer we can call her." Giles said.  
  
"no no more chosen ones here not on my turf." Buffy said.  
  
"very well." Giles said.  
  
"look tomorrow we take this bitch down." Buffy said. "look we need to get some rest so you guys can do what you want are you going to spend the night again."  
  
"I don't know me and xander don't like having sex in a cot." Anya said.  
  
"buff we are going to stay here." Xander said  
  
"look I'm going up then goodnight." She said.  
  
(shower)  
  
Buffy was crying . " what am I going to do I cant save the world but it is my duty. I hate my life." She slumped to the bottom of the tub still crying. "Riley... Angel....that bastard Parker my hole life has been messed up."  
  
(next day)  
  
"hey Dawn look today is the big day and I wanted to say that I love you and I am going to stop them before they can get to you." Buffy said  
  
"look monkey face you don't have to do this I can stop this me with my powers and stuff I can try to stop them." Dawn said.  
  
" no you are still my kid sister I wont let you get hurt." Buffy said. "oh and by the way I look much cuter fighting than you do."  
  
"oh do you you wish I'm scared." Dawn said giving her a hug.  
  
"join the club." Buffy said  
  
"I'm president." Dawn said.  
  
"no you're the janitor this time." Buffy said.  
  
"I love you." Dawn said  
  
"I love you more." Buffy said  
  
"no I love you more." Dawn said.  
  
"look do we have to be a big sobbing bunch right now." Buffy said as their mom came in and they were all crying.  
  
"I love my girls." Joyce said kissing them on their forehead.   
  
They both replied: "we love you to mom."  
  
"you ready." Angel said.  
  
"sure considering that it will never be light until we stop this guy." Buffy said  
  
Giles and the rest of them were ready to kick some ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer  
End game : 2  
  
(mansion)  
  
"Uh hello, what the hell are you doing." Anya said as spike was trying to rush her up the latter to the roof of the mansion.  
  
"look we need to hurry, Liabech will start the end of the world ceremony ." spike said.  
  
"the end of the world ceremony....you knew about something like this was going to happen." Buffy said landing at the top of the roof. Spike nodded. "well here I am thinking we are going to surprise attack this asshole but here you are knowing his next move. Why didn't you let us know we could have researched." She yelled.  
  
"Damn, Buffy give the bloodsucker a brake." Xander said.  
  
"huh ? look I really don't care we are trying to stop this apocalypse." Buffy said.  
  
"well there they are they are reciting some kind of chant.... Which will create a vortex when then they need the key to open it... oop's I forgot to mention that part." Spike said.  
  
"the key." Buffy said as she looked around in a puzzle.  
  
They climbed down but at the bottom of the ladder they were outnumbered. There were an army of vampires there ready to kill all of them.  
  
"uh what are we gonna do because we are surely batting zero like in cricket." Xander said.  
  
(Buffy's house)  
  
Dawn was laying on her bed writing in her diary suddenly... the room started to shake.  
  
"mom! Mom!" She said.  
  
Demon's burst threw her door dragging from her room down the stairs.  
  
"mom!....mom! Buffy." Dawn wailed.  
  
The door burst open to the house.  
  
"Hey what's up D., uh are you gonna let the girl down or am I going to have to rip off your hand and slap you wit it." Faith said as she entered with her red leather pant's and a black leather jacket.  
  
"uh yeah what she said." Angel said entering behind her.  
  
Angel kicked the demon's that surround Dawn as Faith went straight for little Dawn.  
  
"hey little miss muffet 7-3-0 almost here." Faith said as she broke the demon's arm who had Dawn. She nodded.  
  
Suddenly a bigger demon took her and teleported out of the house.  
  
"Damn!" Faith said.  
  
(mansion)  
  
The demon's started to edge closer and closer. Suddenly a helicopter came over head.  
  
"stand clear." The pilot said.  
  
"spike get down." Buffy said.  
  
Then they dropped a sunlight type bomb, it dusted the vamp's out their. But there were demon's to make up for them.  
  
"fire" Riley said.  
  
The army appeared they started to shoot the demon's .  
  
"Riley look I have to go hold them down out here." Buffy said.  
  
They started the route to her house.  
  
"BUFFY...BUFFY HELP ME!" Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn is in there" willow said  
  
"look new plan... we take liabech down NOW!." Buffy said. They started to turn around.  
  
(mansion)  
  
"No ! you cant do this ,my my sister will save me." Dawn said.  
  
"look you don't have any hope, no faith." Liabech said.  
  
The door burst open.  
  
"she has me." Faith said with Angel by her side.  
  
"what are yall doing here." Xander said.  
  
"hey Xander." Faith said.  
  
"okay now what is she doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Faith! Thanks." Buffy said hugging her. "hello I think I was the first one to rock those pant's"  
  
"the end is here." Liabech announced   
  
"uh I don't think so." Buffy said.  
  
He threw Dawn into the vortex.  
  
"no! this cant happen." Tara screamed.   
  
"what?" willow said.  
  
"you know the goddess Diana summoned me I don't know why to protect aurora." Tara said.  
  
"Dawn" giles said.  
  
"huh" Buffy said.  
  
"Aurora means Dawn in another language." He said.  
  
"but this Diana chick came to me when I was first in my coma and she was all like protect the key... which would equal up to this day 7-3-0 that-" faith said  
  
"two years ago 365 times 2 which is now equals 7-3-0 days later the end oh god no." willow said. "what I got an a in math."  
  
"this is it then." Buffy said. Running to Liabech.  
  
"this is it that is my sister." Buffy said.  
  
She kicked him and he took her by the neck and lifted her off the floor... she didn't notice how strong he was. He then threw her.  
  
"buff." Faith said.  
  
More demon's entered, hellhounds big ones. The gang tried to take them on mostly Angel and Faith but the gang shot with crossbow's.  
  
"this is not it damn it." Buffy said. She did a flying bicycle kick to his face.  
  
"who are you girl?" liabech said  
  
she was silent. He took her and drunk from her blood.  
  
Flash: her fighting Angel with a sword.   
  
Flash: Buffy and Faith fighting for Angel's blood  
  
Flash: her fighting glory.  
  
She fell to the ground passed out.  
  
"Buffy" Willow said. All the others looked at her body. They all made circle around her body.  
  
A beam of light surrounded her body then it took form. "I am the goddess Diana the watcher of the slayers, the world is that of the goddess Gaia I am one of the queen's of the world. Come alive slayer." She said as she disappeared  
  
Buffy woke up.  
  
"who are you slayer?" liabech said  
  
"that which is .......THE SLAYER." Buffy said.  
  
She jumped in the air and she kicked him.  
  
"now can I ask you a question?.... what the hell are you." Buffy said. She took hiom by the neck and tossed him in the vortex.  
  
"Buffy that was cool now let's get Dawn out of there." Willow said.  
  
"hold on." Buffy said.  
  
She jumped in the vortex. The light quickly turned red. Then the explosion happened. Dawn flew from the beam.  
  
"Dawn are you okay." Willow said rushing over to her.  
  
"yeah kiddo that must have hurt." Faith said.  
  
"do you have bruises you are supposed to have those." Anya said.  
  
Diana then reappeared "the watcher's council summoned us before the time of times. When then knew our mission to protect the world and those who protected it also." She said  
  
"you mean like those firefighter's being saved by those special angel things." Willow said.  
  
"oh I wondered were those things were." Xander said  
  
"yes the slayer has fulfilled her duty she will go now."  
  
"no, you cant take her take me." Faith said.  
  
"no you still have duties miles to go before you get here." Diana said.  
  
"then take me." Giles said.  
  
"a life for a life." Diana said.  
  
She took Giles life and Buffy got her's back.  
  
"what about Dawn?" tara said in tear's.  
  
"she will live like she has been her all along only this time from the point in august when she first came. All of your lives will be back to normal." Diana said  
  
"you bitch, don't take Giles take me , you are still playing with our lives our memories you cant keep playing these dangerous games." Buffy said.  
  
"we made the games and the ground they are played on don't tell us what we are to do." Diana said.  
  
She disappeared.  
  
"oh-k" xander said.  
  
"so I have the store right?" anya said.  
  
"pancake's I want pancake's." Dawn said.  
  
The daytime finally came back . the hellmouth was closed.  
  
"so now what?" Buffy said  
  
(magic box)  
  
two months later all was okay. Buffy was still the slayer but now Xander was her watcher and all was sunny in sunnydale.  
  
"so now look I want those orb's over there." Anya said.  
  
"so Xander what are we gonna do tonight before we hit the crypts." Buffy said all glowy.  
  
"well since Diana put in a good word for me this job is cool I get benefits." Xander said.  
  
"cool" willow said.  
  
A ray of light appeared.  
  
"hey oh god look everyone" xander said.  
  
They all crowded around the beam of light.  
  
"Giles is that you." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Yes I am now an oracle." He said.  
  
"with who you stud muffin" willow said.  
  
"Jenny." He replied  
  
"awww that is so sweet." Buffy said.  
  
"yeah a match made in the hellmouth." Xander said.  
  
"look I will watch over all of you I will return soon." He said   
  
"that is so cool." Dawn said  
  
"yeah with the demon thing so low since the hole hellmouth open thingy behind us let's go party." Buffy said.  
  
"yeah put on some music not britney or Christina." Xander said  
  
she then replied: "how about Destiny's child."  
  
  



End file.
